


Backseat

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link have a little fun at a rest stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

“Link, pull over at the next rest stop.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just need to take care of something.”

“Okay.” Link was a little confused by Rhett’s behavior, but he did as he asked and pulled into a rest stop about 15 minutes later. 

“Park over there...in that empty corner.”

“Okay…you sure you’re okay Rhett?” Link didn’t want to be too judgemental in case something was seriously wrong with Rhett, but the taller man’s suspicious behavior was concerning.

When Link parked in a secluded corner of the lot, Rhett got out of the car and motioned Link to follow. Link wondered where Rhett was taking him but they didn’t have far to go, just to the backseat of the car. Rhett climbed in. “Come on, Link.”

Link reluctantly got in the backseat with Rhett and shut the door. “Rhett, are…” Rhett quickly silenced Link with a kiss.

Link pulled away, delightfully flustered. “Did you really have me pull over so we could make out in the backseat like teenagers?”

“Yeah.” Rhett smiled sheepishly before kissing Link again. The two men began making out, and Rhett eventually repositioned himself so that Link was laying on top of him. They kissed deeply and fooled around for several minutes, groping and grabbing any inch of skin they could get a hold of.

“Rhett, if we keep going we’re going to end up in a compromising position.”

Rhett winked. “And?”

“Don’t you think our hotel room would be more comfortable? Plus I don’t want to get caught fucking in broad daylight...I don’t have your sense of adventure and exhibitionism, remember?”

Rhett laughed. “I know. I just thought a quick little rest stop rendezvous would be fun.”

“I loved it.” Link said as he got out of the car. Rhett picked up his glasses off the floor and handed them to Link, who was fixing his hair in the passenger side mirror.  
“Since you indulged my little fantasy, how about I take over the driving?” Rhett offered.

“Sounds good.” Link got in the passenger side seat and Rhett into the driver’s side. He pulled out of the rest stop and got back on to the highway.

Link leaned back and closed his eyes. “You’re going to behave now, right?”

“Just until we get to our destination. Then all bets are off.” He reached over and squeezed Link’s thigh. Link smiled and playfully pushed him away. “Just concentrate on the road, buddy.”


End file.
